Destiny
by XKnoxX
Summary: El destino no es más que las decisiones que uno toma y , sin duda, Shae marcó el suyo al decidir sentarse juntó a Tom Ryddle en el expresó de Hogwarts
1. Prólogo

Shae se inclinó levemente para poder ver el reflejo de su habitación en el espejo, se mordió el labio inferior y trató de reenfocar su atención su pelirroja nido de pájaros.

Tras varios gruñidos y tirones de cabeza, con los que solo había logrado arrancarse varios mechones del cabello , Shae dio la batalla por pérdida y decidió regresar a su habitación para acabar de una vez con el centro de todas sus preocupaciones.

Una vez ante la puerta de su habitación, se reajusto la toalla e ingresó en su interior. En una muestra de valentía se arrodilló ante el baúl ,que se encontraba a los pies de su cama, y posó sus manos sobre la tapa de éste dispuesta ha abrirlo . Pero la valentía recientemente adquirida se desvaneció. Shae posó su vista sobre la ventana, como esperando a que está le diese las respuestas a todas sus preocupaciones. Finalmente, la pelirroja logró encontrar el valor suficiente para abrir el baúl.

La varita, el caldero de peltre , el telescopio , los libros relacionados con la magia y el uniforme con el escudo de Hogwarts confirmaron a Shae lo que sabía pero era incapaz de aceptar: era una bruja.

— Vale — susurró para si misma a la vez que embutia uno de sus pies el un calcetín de color negro —, soy una bruja. Ire a una escuela con otros niños que también son magos y estudiare magia.

Shae se terminó de acomodar el uniforme de Hogwarts , puesto que no estaba segura de como vestirse, sin incluir la túnica para después dar unos cuantos pasos inseguros por su habitación con sus zapatos , ya que eran nuevos y la pelirroja temia que pudieran cusarle dañó.

Regresó al cuarto de baño para dejar la toalla y se detuvo a mirarse en el espejo.

— Soy una bruja — le dijo a su reflejo, a la par que se pasaba una mano por el cabello para tratar de adecentarlo.

A Shae se le había hecho complicado aceptar que algo tan extraño como el hecho de poseer magia le estaba ocurriendo a ella, que siempre se había considerado una niña más del montón que no sobresalía en absolutamente nada pero que trataba de esforzarse y dar su máximo esfuerzo, incluso tras su visita al callejón Diagon, Shae había pasado todo el verano en una fase de negación de la que nadie la había podido sacar, pero era hora de que admitiese la verdad : Ella, Shae Donell, era una bruja.

— ¡ Hay esta ! — exclamó su madre nada más entrar en el comedor —. Hay esta nuestra hija la bruja.

Su madre se levantó de la mesa y la abrazó como si llevase años sin verla, aunque se habían visto hacía escasas diez horas. En otras circunstancias, Shae hubiese encontrado excesivas las muestras de amor su madre pero teniendo en cuenta que la próxima vez que se verían sería en Navidad, Shae aceptó el abrazo de buena gana.

— Siéntate y desayuna, no queremos que te desfallezcas antes de llegar a Hogwarts — bromeó su madre mientras le señalaba el asiento situado a la izquierda de su padre, donde su desayuno ya estaba servido.

Shae le dedicó a su madre una sonrisa ,como muestra de agradecimiento, antes de sentarse a la mesa. Su madre le beso sonoramente la mejilla antes de anunciar que iría ha arreglarse.

Shae se quedó en el comedor a solas con su padre, quien la miraba compungido.

— ¡ No puedo creérmelo ! — habló, finalmente, su padre —. Parace que fue ayer cuando naciste...— su padre hizo una pausa dramática para girarse a mirar el reloj de la pared, que en aquel momento señalaba las ocho y veinte — y ahora, mi Dinn ira a Hogwarts ha aprender magia.

Shae miró a su padre con lástima, no quería dejar a sus padres y menos sabiendo que su ida les doleria tanto.

— Si quieres no voy — apenas había tenido contacto con el mundo mágico, no le importaba tener que renunciar ha algo que no conocía.

Su padre se giro a mirarla con el ceño fruncido, como si acabase de hacer una alabanza hacía Hitler o Alemania.

— No digas tonterías, ese es tu destino. Has de ir a Hogwarts y quedar en...— su padre hizo una mueca pensativo — Gryffinplor, Slytherplin, Hunffletuff o Raventraw.

Shae no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

— Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw — lo corrigió, recordando la breve explicación que el profesor Dumbledore les había dado.

— Pues lo que acabo de decir — contestó su padre sonriente, antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

Shae tubo la certeza de que su padre había dicho mal los nombres solo por hacerla sonreír.

Mientras sus padres se arreglaban, Shae arrastro su baúl hacía la sala de estar y se dedicó ha ordenarlo, puesto que no lo había hecho antes. La pelirroja ordenó todos sus libros por orden alfabético, doblo de la mejor manera sus túnicas ( y alguna que otra ropa muggle ) y encontró la mejor maneja de que su caldera, telescopio y balanza no dañaran su varita.

Justo cuando el reloj marcaba las diez y cuarto, su padre llegó al recibidor tras una dura batalla con su platino cabello.

— Ya estoy listo — anunció, haciendo que Shae se levantase de un salto de su baúl y se girarse hacía la puerta.

— Espera, cielo — la detuvo su madre, antes de que Shae pudiese abrir la puerta.

— ¿ Sucede algo ? — les preguntó confusa.

Su madre los abandonó un momento en el recibidor para adentrarse en la sala de estar, regresó al cabo de unos segundos con una caja de terciopelo negro.

— Toma — dijo a la vez que le extendía la ,ya descrita, caja .

Shae caminó expectante hacía su madre y tomó la caja de terciopelo para después abrirla. En su interior había una cadena de oro de la que colgaba una pequeña llave, del mismo material.

— ¿ Qué es ? — cuestionó, puesto que no llegaba ha entender por que sus padres le daban aquéllo

Su padre sonrió para después inclinarse levemente hacía ella.

— Es la llave del destino, la que te ayudará ha abrir la puerta que será tú futuro.

 **Bueno, esta es mi primera historia, espero que os guste :). Avisadme si veis algún error de escritura o falta de ortografía, como he dicho, esta es mi primera historia y no tengo gran experiencia en la materia. Toda crítica será bien recibida, siempre que sea constructiva, claro. :)**


	2. Capítulo 1

Tras haber cruzado la pared que se encontraba entre el andén nueve y el diez, para llegar al nueve y tres cuartos, Shae volvió ha sentir aquélla sensación de surrealismo. Se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en su mundo, estaba en un mundo regido por la magia del que ella lo desconocía todo. De un momento a otro se sintió abrumada, ¿ y si no hacía amigos ? ¿ y si no daba la talla como bruja ? O peor ¿ y si realmente no era una bruja ? Shae sintió ganas de salir corriendo y regresar a casa con sus padres. Instintivamente se llevó una mano al pecho y palpo la pequeña llave que colgaba de su cadena :" Es la llave del destino, la que abrirá la puerta que será tú futuro " recordó. Soltó un suspiró y asintió,como si alguien acabará de hacerle una pregunta. Aquel era su destino y debía cumplirlo.

Shae perdió la noción del tiempo mirando a todos partes, no podía negar que se le hacía curiosa las vestimentas de los magos y brujas que allí se encontraban.

Al llegar ante el expresó de Hogwarts, Shae volvió ha poner en duda el ser una bruja por el simple hecho ser incapaz de subir su baúl al tren.Ahora no tenía a sus padres para que la ayudasen.

" Una verdadera bruja abría sabido como subirlo " se reprochó mientras contemplaba el baúl y trataba de buscar entre sus recuerdos alguna buena idea, pero le fue inútil. Incluso a sus padres se les había hecho imposible cargarlo escaleras abajo, aunque era comprensible teniendo en cuanta que vivían en un tercer piso.

— ¿ Quieres que te ayudé ?— Shae levantó la vista y se encontró con un niño ,que parecía tener su edad, de revuelto cabello castaño y la sonrisa más sincera que había visto en su vida.

— Ehmm... Sí, por favor — afirmó agarrándose rápidamente para coger al baúl por uno de sus extremos, le avergonzaba pensar que aquel niño iba a salir del tren y ella se había interpuesto en su caminó — Gracias — agradeció una vez que hubieron metido en baúl en el tren.

— No hay de que. Por cierto, soy Logan Chase ¿ tú como te llamas ? — se presentó el niño sonriendo.

— Shae Donell — contestó, tratándo de imitar sonrisa.

— Un nombre muy bonito — la alago haciendo que Shae murmurase un " gracias " — Supongo que nos veremos en Hogwarts, Shae

Logan se despidió con un gesto de mano para después, tal y como Shae había supuesto, salir del tren.

En cierta medida, Shae se sintió más calmada. Por lo menos no estaría tan abrumada por no conocer a nadie en Hogwarts.

Shae arrastró su baúl por los pasillos del expresó de Hogwarts tratando de buscar algún compartimento vacío. La pelirroja pasó ante más de diez compartimentos ocupados, no es que los ocupantes se hubiesen negado a que Shae entrase pero ella había decidido no arriesgarse.

Shae se detuvo ante un compartimento en la que solo había un niño, de su edad, este miraba distraidamente por la ventana. Shae sintió algo de pena por el, tal vez estaba solo por que aún no había hecho amigos...

Tras pensarlo detenidamente Shae llegó a la conclusión de que podía arriesgarse y preguntarle si podía sentarse allí.

Abrió , con manos temblorosas , la puerta del compartimento y dio unos cuantos pasos para adentrarse en él. Con esto, había logrado captar la atención del niño.

— ¿ Puedo sentarme aquí ? - preguntó tratando de imitar la sonrisa de Logan que, Shae tenía que admitir, transmitía confianza.

El niño se encogió de hombros y asintió.

La pelirroja sonrió , pero esta vez con su propia sonrisa, y arrastró su baúl al interior del compartimento, justo a tiempo ya que a los pocos minutos el tren comenzó ha moverse.

Shae no pudo evitar mirar más de una vez al niño. Era unos cuantos centímetro más alto que ella, de cabello castaño oscuro y piel clara. Aunque, lo que verdaderamente le llamó la atención de aquel niño, quitando el hecho de que era muy guapo, fue la curiosa marca que tenía en su mano derecha , Shae pudo verla bien debido a que era la mano sobre la que apoyaba el mentón mientras miraba por la ventana, era una gran H a la que rodeaba una serpiente que parecía dispuesta ha atacar. Lo curioso es que parecía haber sido dibujada con tinta. Shae podría haberse tirado toda la tarde mirando aquélla marca pero el niño se aburrió de mirar por la ventana y se recosto sobre su asiento. Shae apartó la mirada en cuento esto sucedió, ligeramente avergonzada por que la hubiese pillado mirándolo.

— Yo me llamo Shae, ¿ tú como te llamas ? — la pelirroja trató de entablar una conversación.

El niño se enderezo en su asintió, haciendo notable la diferencia de altura entre ambos.

— Tom — aunque su voz era suave, como el terciopelo, Shae fue capaz de percibir el desprecio en su voz al pronunciar su nombre —Ryddle — añadió tras una pausa. Se quedó mirando la expresión de Shae al oír su apellido, pero al ver que en la pelirroja no hubo reacción perdió el interés.

—¿ Y vas a Hogwarts ?— Shae se sintió como una estúpido nada más pronunciar aquéllas palabras, si estaba en el tren sería por algo.

Pero a Tom no se burló por la tan tonta pregunta de Shae de hecho, sonrió. Una sonrisa extraña, ya que no resaltó sus facciones si no que las empeoró.

— Voy a Hogwarts porque soy especial — le contestó en un susurró, haciendo su voz pareciera más dulce.

Shae sonrió y se encogió de hombros , dudando cuál debía ser su respuesta.

Durante el resto del trayecto ninguno de los volvió ha intercambiar palabra, pero no fue necesario. El silencio dejo de ser incómodo y se volvió , ligeramente, agradable.

Al anochecer, el expresó de Hogwarts llegó ,por fin, a la estación de

Hogsmeade.

Shae tan sólo tuvo que sacar su túnica y ponersela sobre el uniforme. La pelirroja salió del compartimento, para dejar intimidad a Tom que aun tenía que ponerse el uniforme , y se quedo durante un instante debatiendo si seguir a la multitud de alumnos de primero, hacía donde fuera que se encaminarán , o espera a Tom. Por suerte ,justo cuando se disponía a marcharse tras los otros niños, Tom salió del compartimento y ambos siguieron al restó de alumnos .

Tom iba dejando cierta distancia entre él y los niños que iban delante, como dando a entender que él ya se sabía el caminó, Shae lo imitó, pero no logró andar con tanta confianza como el castaño.

— ¿ Sabes ?..— hablo para tratar , nuevamente, de romper el silencio— Hogwarts se divide en cuatro casas : Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin ¿ Tú a cuál quieres ir ? — preguntó la pelirroja, mientras ambos seguían el grito de : " Los de primer año por aquí " .

— La casa de Salazar Slytherin me llama la atención — fue lo único que dijo Tom, Shae asintió pero no le dio importancia a su reacción.

Ambos se subieron a uno de los botes , tal y como les indicaba el hombre que , Shae supuso, debía ser el guardabosques.

En su bote subieron otros dos niños, uno rubio que se mantuvo tan callado como Tom y una niña de cabellos castaños y espesas cejas que no paraba de lanzarle miradas recelosas a Tom , como si este le hubiese hecho algo.

Los botes se movían solos por lo que Shae tuvo el placer de disfrutar de aquel incómodo silencio. Por suerte, no tardaron mucho en llegar a la orilla y ,cuando esto paso, Shae fue la primera en bajarse.

Tom se situó a su lado y ambos siguieron al guardabosques , al igual que el restó de alumnos,hasta las grandes puertas de roble . Donde fueron recibidos por un hombre de cabello color caoba , al que Shae reconoció de inmediata como el hombre que había ido a su casa a comunicarles que era una bruja.

— Todos suyos profesor Dumbledore

— Gracias ,Ogg — agradeció el profesor mientras pasaba la mirada sobre todos y cada uno de sus futuros alumnos para después sonreírles .

Siguieron al profesor Dumbledore a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Shae podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha (el resto del colegio debía de estar allí), pero el profesor Dumbledore llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaba acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.

— Bien — comenzó él profesor, con voz calmada y sin dejar de sonreír—,¡ Bienvenido a Hogwarts ! - en su voz era notable la emoción, Shae tuvo la sensación de que estaba tan emocionado como ellos —. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestro lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

»Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seáis un orgullo para la casa que os toque.

Tras el dircurso, que se ganó una ola de murmullos de entusiasmo, el profesor Dumbledore los dejo en aquélla sala para terminar de preparar todo para la selección.

Shae medito las palabras de Dumbledore. Habla de una selelección pero no explicaba cual sería el método, ¿ Cómo se suponía que iba a seleccionarlos ? ¿ Y sí era una prueba difícil y no era capaz de superarla ?

— ¿ Cómo crees que van a seleccionarnos ?— le preguntó a Tom, pero este no respondió simplemente levantó la cabeza y se quedo mirando al techo con aire pensativo.

— Yo he oído , que se trata de una prueba terrible y dolorosa — dijo la voz de una niña a sus espaldas, Shae se asusto de tal manera que pego un brinco, por suerte, la pared estaba justo tras ella y no llegó ha caerse.

A su lado, Tom la miró con curiosidad, tal vez preguntándose como alguien podía ser tan torpe. Shae se encogió de hombros y miró con curiosidad a la niña que había hablado.

— Sí — corroboró otro niño — , mi hermano me ha dicho que cogen a los niños y los lanzan, y según la mesa en la que caigan se decide cuál sera su casa.

A su lado, Tom, soltó un bufido , escéptico. Aunque no resultaba extraño ante la idea de una selección tan surrealista.

— ¿ Os dais cuenta de las bobadas que estáis diciendo ? — les espeto furiosa la chica de cabello castaño que había mirado tan mal a Tom — ¿ Cómo iban nuestros padres ha permitir algo así ?

— ¿ Y tú que sabes ? — cuestionó la primará niña furiosa( causando que los orificios de su nariz se abriesen), probablemente, por el hecho de haberla hecho quedar como una mentirosa .

Y así, en menos de un minuto, más de la mitad de los alumnos comenzaron una acalorada discursion sobre cuál era el método de selección. Hubo algunos que sostuvieron que era una prueba terrible, otros apoyaban la primera añadiendo que podía llevar al borde de la muerte , los más lógicos, afirmaban que no era más una simple prueba (aunque fueron incapaces de especificar de que se trataba) ¡ Incluso hubo alguien que afirmó que no era ni una prueba ni una selección, que permitían a los alumnos ingresar en la casa que ellos quisieran ! Pero la discursion se vio interrumpida por gritos.

Unos veinte fantasmas acababan de pasar a través de la pared de atrás. De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirar a los de primer año. Esto sorprendió a Shae, que no se esperaba encontrar fantasmas en Hogwarts.

— ¿ Qué estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí? — preguntó uno de los fantasmas asustando a ,prácticamente, toda la sala. Aunque Shae percibió que Tom no se había asustado, tan sólo contemplaba a los fantasmas con curiosidad.

El fantasma, con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuenta de pronto de la presencia de los de primer año.

Nadie respondió.

—¡Alumnos nuevos! —dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos—. Estáis esperando la selección, ¿no?

Algunos asintieron.

—¡Espero veros en Hufflepuff—continuó el Fraile—. Mi antigua casa, ya sabéis.

—En marcha —anunció la afable voz del profesor Dumbledore —. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar.

Los fantasmas abandonaron la sala y los de primer año siguieron al profesor hacía el Gran Comedor.

La tensión era palpable en el ambiente, había llegado la hora de enfrentarse a la tan dura prueba de selección.

Shae nunca habría imaginado un lugar tan extraño y espléndido. Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. El profesor Dumbledore condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas. Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas. Situados entre los estudiantes, los fantasmas tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado. Para evitar todas las miradas, Shae levantó la vista y vio un techo de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas.

Shae volvió la vista al frente justo a tiempo para ver como el profesor Dumbledore ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio.

Shae no pudo abrir más la boca al ver como el sombrero comenzaba ha cantar una canción sobre las cuatro casas. Podría haberse esperado cualquier cosa en él mundo mágico menos aquéllo, que un sombrero hablará le parecía alucinante ¿ lo harían todos ?

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.

El profesor Dumbledore se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino.

—Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen —dijo—¡ Avery, Alfred ! *

Shae reconoció al niño rubio que había ido en su bote.

— ¡ Slytherin !— exclamó el sombrero a los pocos segundos.

Avery fue recibido entre aplausos por los integrantes de la mesa de Slytherin.

— ¡ Bones, Martin !

—¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó otra vez el sombrero, y el niño castaño se apresuró en sentarse junto a los suyos.

Brocklehurst, Irina fue a Ravenclaw al igual que Berity, Ann pero Benson, Mia fue la primera Gryffindor , quienes fueron los que con más entusiasmo recibieron a su nueva integrante.

— ¡ Chase, Logan ! — Shae vio como el niño de revuelto cabello castaño avanzaba hacía el profesor, sin borrar la sonrisa.

— ¡ Ravenclaw !

La mesa de Ravenclaw lo recibío con mucho más entusiasmo que ha ningúno de los alumnos anteriores, como si trataran de hacerle la competencia a Gryffindor.

— ¡ Clynton, Dalma ! — Shae reconoció a la niña que tan desagradables miradas le había lanzado a Tom.

— ¡ Slytherin ! — ante el efusivo recibimiento de la mesa, a Shae le quedó claro que había un especie de competición entre las mesas, todas querían ser las mejores respecto a sus recibimientos.

— ¡ Donell, Shae ! — la pelirroja se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre.

Caminó con toda la firmeza que le fue posible , temiendo tropezarse o algo por el estilo, y , por suerte, logró llegar sana y salva hasta el taburete, dónde se sentó y dejo que el profesor Dumbledore le colocará él sombrero sobre la cabeza , que le quedaba tan grande que logró cubrir su campo de visión.

Shae se sobresalto al escuchar una voz en su cabeza.

— Interesante...— musito la voz .

— ¿ Qué es...interesante ? — preguntó la pelirroja, trando de sobrellevar el hecho de que había una voz su cabeza que no era la suya.

— Eres leal, dispuesta ha trabarjar duró para conseguir tus objetivos pero tu corazón esconde una gran valentía, ¿ tú que dices ?

— No se... — la pelirroja no sabia cuál debía ser su respuesta por que no entendía muy bien de que hablaba el sombrero.

— Esta bien es obvia que tu casa es...¡ Hufflepuff !

* Quiero aclarar algo, en la epoca de Tom Ryddle si que existió un chico de nombre Avery, pero no se menciona su nombres y como sería extraño que lo llamasen solo por su apellido y como había encontrado que Avery es un derivado del antiguo nombre francés Alfred, pues me pareció gracioso que se llamase así XD.


	3. Capítulo 2

Tras la selección, hubo un gran banquete. Shae quedó maravillado con todas las delicias que se presentaron en las cuatro mesas simultáneamente.

Después del satisfactorio banquete, los prefectos de Hufflepuff guiaron a los de primer año a la sala común. Como esta se encontraba tan cerca de la cocina el perfecto, de nombre Michael, bromeó diciendo que si se habían quedado con hambre tan solo tenían que salir de la casa común, buscar un cuadro con frutas pintas y hacerle cosquillas a la pera pero de inmediato la prefecta, llamada Katie, les advirtió que lo único que lograrían haciendo esto sería restarle puntos a Hufflepuff.

En el interior de la sala común, que estaba llena de armarios y banderines amarillos, se dividieron en dos grupos : chicos y chicas. Los chicos fueron guiados por Michael a través de una puerta circular y las chicas a Katie a través de una puerta exactamente igual a la de los chicos.

La puerta de las chicas salía de la sala común hacía estrechos túnel, que las llevo a los dormitorios de las chicas.

Las niñas de primer año formaron un alboroto buscando sus nombres en las puertas.

Shae se detuvo ante una puerta en el que supo distinguir su apellido :

"Donell

Flabet

Laforět

McFlew "

Repasó los apellidos , uno por uno, hasta que a su lado apareció una niña de cabello castaño claro, que parecía estar realmente cansada , cuando Shae le vio la cara la identificó como la niña que había empezado con las curiosas teorías acerca de como eran seleccionados.

La chica de cabellos castaños abrió la puerta y, prácticamente, corrió a lanzarse sobre una cama que tenía a sus pies un baúl con las iniciales "M.M ". Shae dedujo que ella debía de ser McFlew.

La pelirroja también entró al dormitorio, notó que había cinco camas pero tan solo cuatro acupantes.

Su baúl estaba a los pies de una cama que se encontraba al lado McFlew y de" A.L".

— Es aquí, Maddie — una niña castaña y de ojos azules color mar le hacía una seña a otra para que entrara.

La otra niña era rubia también tenía los ojos azules y una belleza que cautivaba a cualquiera, esta entró con inseguridad al dormitorio para después cerrar la puerta.

—Bonjour— saluda la segunda, igual de insegura de como entro.

— Hola, soy Adriannet Laforět y esta es mi prima, Madeleine Flabet — presentó la castaña, a la que le notaba un ligero acento francés entré su tan perfecto inglés.

— Mary — dijo McFlew, tirada boca bajo en su cama levantando una mano.

— Shae .

— Un... gusto — habló Madeleine, que parecía contarle hablar en inglés.

Ambas primas intercambiaron unas palabras en francés tras las que Madeleine se metió al baño.

Shae se quedó sentada sobre su cama, mirando de reojo a Adriannet ;ella también la miró y ,tras haberle inspeccionado de arriba abajo, le dedicó una sonrisa, pero no era sincera era por mera cortesía iban a compartir dormitorio por siete años, lo que menos les convenía era llevarse mal.

Ya fuera por la emoción o el miedo que le causaba el mundo mágico, aquélla noche, Shae fue incapaz de dormir. La pelirroja temía el nivel que podría presentar en la magia, la mayoría de niños se habían criado con la magia y la conocían lo suficiente para saber lo básico pero Shae no. Lo que hizo tener a Shae la echarían de Hogwarts al día siguiente.

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más abrumada se sentía. Ella no conocía absolutamente nada de aquel mundo, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de como mover la varita para conjurar un hechizo o cuales habían sido los beneficios de la magia a lo largo de la historia. Con aquéllas inquietudes rondandole la cabeza, a Shae le fue imposible dormir.

Mary roncaba ,Madeleine no paraba de dar vueltas en su cama y Adriannet no paraba de asomarme cada dos por tres por sus cortinas y lanzarle preocupadas miradas a la cama de Madeleine.

Finalmente, y tras muchas cavilaciones , Shae decidió sacar algunos libros de su baúl junto a su varita. El primer libro que leyo fue el de Encantamiento, lo que le sirvió para aprender el útil hechizolumus; con el que fue capaz de convocar luz a través de la punta de su varita. Tras haber consultado algunos hechizos, Shae pasó al libro de Pociones, apenas paso de la primera página puesto que lo único que se explicaban en aquellas páginas eran los pasos para hacer pociones y Shae sobreentendio que lo aquello lo entendería mejor en la propia clase, después de Pociones Shae trató de leer el libro de Historia de la Magia. Trato, porque se quedó dormida.

La pelirroja se despertó cuando la tenua luz del sol comenzó ha entrar en el dormitorio. Shae no tardó en levantase, meter sus libros en su baúl y correr al baño para preparse.

Cuando salió del baño , vestida con el impecable uniforme de Hufflepuff, Madeleine y Adriannet ya estaban despiertas. Los ronquidos de Mary aun retunbaban por el dormitorio.

— ¡Hoglible !Simplementehoglible— decia Madeleine a la vez que saba su uniforme del interior se de su baúl.

Shae creyó que Madeleine se quejaba de los ronquidos de Mary , pero se equivocaba.

— ¿ Pero qué vas ha hacer ? ¿ Pedirle a la tía Anaïs que te envíe envíe el colchón de tu cama desde Francia ? — cuestionó Adriannet, parecía cansada de aquella conversación.

— ¡ Mamá loentendega! Esos colchonespagecenllenos de paja.

Adriannet no respondió pero ,después de que Madeleine ingresará al baño, Shae la escuchó murmurar" Y que seamos familia... ".

Tal y como el libro, la clase de Historia de la Magia resultaban aburrida.

Shae luchó por mantener los ojos abiertos , aún sabiendo la falta de respetó que suponía dormirme en una clase, le era imposible no caer vencida ante la aburrida y monótona voz del profesor Binns. Con el fin de despejarse, levantó la vista de su pergamino, inundado por una caligrafía ilegible, para poder admirar mejor la clase.

Para su sorpresa, no era la única que estaba al borde del sueño. Lo único que la diferenciaba de Martin Bones y Mary McFlew era que ella había luchando por mantenerse despierta.

Pero también había quiénes no habían cedido ante el sueño y, pasando olímpicamente de Binns, se habían puesto ha hacer sus propios resúmenes , como Madeleine y Adriannet , que en aquel momento peleaban indiscretamente por el libro de texto. Por si no fuera lo suficientemente sorprendente encontrarse con alumnos durmiendo o pasando del profesor Binns, Shae comprobó que los murmullos que se escuchaban desde el principio de la clase eran debido aún animado debate sobre la posibilidad de que losmugglestambién poseyesen magia teniendo en cuenta que habían tenido la misma evolución que los magos.

El único que de verdad parecía atentó a lo que el profesor Binns decía era Logan, que se había sentado justo al lado de la pelirroja.

Shae volvió ha mirar al profesor Binns. Ella no conocía en lo más mínimo la historia mágica ,al contrario que muchos niños allí presentes, no podía darse el lujo de no atender al profesor.

Durante cinco minutos, que parecieron interminables, Shae trató de quedarse con alguna que otra frase dicha por el profesor y anotarla en alguna parte de su pergamino.

Cuando el profesor Binns se detuvo para consultar una cosa en el libro de historia, Shae pudo comprobar el desastre que había hecho.

— Puedo... Puedo pasarlo a limpió luego — murmuró pensativa la pelirroja a la vez que se esforzaba por leer una frase que empezaba en una esquina y terminaba en medió de otra frase.

— Si quieres... — Shae dio un respingo en su silla al oir la voz de Logan, este le sonrió —. Si quieres, te dejo mis apuntes. No es que tengan la mejor letra, pero he apuntado todo lo que dijo el profesor Binns.

Shae no estaba en condiciones de hacerse la modesta y negarse, por lo que aceptó.

La vergüenza la inundó en cuanto vio los apuntes de Logan, tenía una caligrafía perfecta ( y eso que "no tenía la mejor letra ") además de que se había molestado en subrayar las frases más relevantes e indicar los temas del que el profesor Binns había hablado , a Shae le sorprendió enterarse de que el profesor había explicado tres temas en los escasos veinte minutos que llevaban de clase.

— Sí, sabía que me había equivocando. Es cuatro mil quinientos cuarenta y tres, no cuarenta y dos como había dicho — aclaró Binns, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Sin llegar a inmutarse de que una lechuza acababa de atravesarlo.

La entrada de la lechuza provocó que la clase se llenase de murmullos y exclamaciónes de sorpresa.

El animal se posó sobre la mesa de Ann Berity y le extendió una pata para que tomará la carta.

Confusa y temorosa, Ann toma la carta. Debían ser muy malas noticias por que Ann rompió en llanto en cuanto terminó de leerla, lo que provocó que la clase se sumiese en un incómodo silencio.

— ¿ Qué ocurre, Bernett ? — preguntó el profesor Binns, incapaz de disimular su indiferencia.

— Berity — le corrigió Logan en un susurró, pero Binns lo ignoró.

Ann fue incapaz de artícular palabra, por lo que Irina Brocklehurts habló por ella.

— Su padre ha muerto — Irina , que estaba sentado al lado de Ann con la carta entre sus manos, parecía apuntó de echarse a llorar.

Shae abrió los ojos como platos, en la idea que se había formado en su mente sobre el mundo mágico no estaba incluida la muerte.

Tras la clase de Historia, Ann abandonó Hogwarts y su nombre estuvo en boca de todos durante todo el día.

A la hora del almuerzo, Shae se dirigió al Gran Comedor tras una dramática clase Herbologia, en la que todos habían terminado contándole cumpleaños feliz a una Gryffindor de nombre Lana.

— ¡ Shae ! — la nombrada no se sorprendió puesto que reconoció a la perfección la voz.

— Logan — el castaño avanzaba hacía ella con entusiasmo.

— ¿ Qué tal la clase de Herbologia ?— le preguntó una vez que llegó a su lado.

— Dramática — contestó a la vez que se encogía de hombros.

Logan rió ante el comentario.

— No me extraña, dicen que el profesor Beery realmente quiere ser actor.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa de Hufflepuff, cosa que a Shae le pareció extraña pero no dijo nada.

— En Ravenclaw están todos muy... apagados. Prefiero sentarme aquí — explicó Logan, como si le hubiese leído la mente.

— ¡ Sí, era eso ! — exclamó una voz justo enfrente de Logan y Shae, esta vez la pelirroja si que se sobresalto — Neidy , ¿ Qué le pasó a Berity ?

Mary McFlew, en compañía de Martin Bones, miraban con interés a Shae y Logan.

— ¿ Hubo un examen sorpresa y lo suspendió o algo así ? Sabía que los Ravenclaw son muy estudiosos y ambiciosos pero de ahí a marcharse por...

— El padre de Ann ha muerto — la interrumpió Logan, con frialdad parecía no haberle gustado el modo en el que Mary había hablado de su amiga.

Mary abrió los ojos como platos y no tardó en sonrojarse, avergonzada.

— Bueno, hay que admitir que el hombre se lo busco... — dijo Adriannet a la vez que doblaba un ejemplar deEl profetay lo dejaba a un lado — Isaac Berity entró en la casa encantada de los Blackwood, nadia ha salido nunca vivo de esa casa... — Logan bufo.

— El señor Berity estaba de misión, no es su culpa, además eso de que este encantada son solo tonterías... ¡ Las maldiciones no existen ! — a Shae se le hizo sorprendente ver a Logan molestó.

— ¡Clagoque existen ! ¡ Beauxbatons esta maldito !Pogeso no mamá y tíaEginno nos dejaron ir— Madeleine también parecía molesta, Adriannet miró a su prima con lástima a la vez que le acariciaba cariñosamente el hombro.

Nadie volvió ha hablar en toda el almuerzo.

— Oye, Shae — la pelirroja estaba apuntó de servirse un trozo tarta, se detuvo y miró avergonzada a Martin Bones, como si este fuese a burlarse de ella — ,tú eres hija demuggles¿ no ?

\- Emh... Sí

— ¿ Ves ? Te lo dije — susurró Martin girandose hacía a Mary, que se sonrrojo brutalmente cuando Logan y Shae la miraron.

— Es que Mary decía que era familiar de Donell McMartin — aclaró Martin sonriendole burlón a la nombrada, que lo miró mal.

— Qué comentario más feo — afirmó Logan, tan molestó como cuando defendió a Ann.

— ¿ Por qué es feo ? — se atrevió a preguntar Shae, que miraba disimuladamente como el trozo de tarta que planeaba comerse era comido por un chico de tercero.

— Donell McMartin fue el mago que terminó con la guerra de Francia. Se volvió loco después de ello, su nombre no es precisamente bien sonado últimamente; su única descendencia directa son los Clynton — Shae tuvo el impulso de preguntar que era la guerra de Francia pero simplemente se encogió de hombros y asintió.

Shae salió del Gran Comedor con una especie de emoción y nerviosismo en su interior. Era jueves, y había visto en su horario que aquélla tardé los Hufflepuff tenían Pociones dobles con Slytherin. Sería la primera clase que compartiría con Tom...

— ¡ Hey, Shae ! — como la pelirroja estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos no había notado que Logan se acercaba a ella.

— Hola, Logan — Shae le dedicó una sonrisa, tal vez porque aquél día estaba de un buen humor inquitable.

— ¿ Me acompañas a la lechuzeria ? Voy ha enviarle una carta a mis padres, iba a envisrsela antes pero he decidido esperar ha tener algo que contarles — sin borrar su sonrisa, Shae asintió.

— ¿ Puedo hacerte una pregunta ? Es realmente importante — Logan dijo aquéllo tan serio que Shae se alarmo.

— Claro

— ¿ Cómo has vivido toda tu vida sin magia ? — Shae rió, pues ella se había la misma pregunta pero a la inversa.

Al llegar ante la lechuzeria Logan se alteró.

— ¡ Se me ha olvidado la carta !— la pelirroja arqueo las cejas, sorprendida. ¿ Había ido ha enviar una carta sin carta ? — Voy ha tener que ir a buscarla...

— Yo te esperaré aquí — Logan asintió para después salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

— ¡ Te digo que es él !— se escuchó la desesperada voz de una niña en el interior de la lechuzeria.

— No digas tonterías, Dalma, en esa famila eran todos unos locos supersticiosos de sangre ,además de que ya no queda ningún Gaunt con vida — replicó la voz de quien parecía ser un adolescente.

— ¡ Pues queda uno ! ¡ Créeme ! He... ¡ He visto su marca ! La tiene en la mano...

— ¡ Basta ! No quiero escuchar tus conjeturas, todo lo que dices es una locura.

— Pero si no lo detenemos , el mundo mágico... ¡ Si tu no haces nada, lo hare yo !

— No hagas locuras, hermana.

Shae apartó la oreja de la puerta, impactada ante toda aquella nueva información.

Shae perdió todo su buen humor y se paso el restó del día pensando en aquellas palabras.

En clase de Pociones, mientras Shae se esforzaba por no hacer un estropicio ladeo la cabeza y se fijo en la mano de Tom.

" ¡ He visto su marca ! La tiene en la mano... "

La proveta se le resbaló de la mano ¡ Tom tenía una curiosa marca en la mano ! Y Dalma lo había mirado muy mal cuando compartieron bote

Pero aquéllo seguía sin tener sentido... Repentinamente, Shae bajo la cabeza hacia su pecho donde se encontraba la pequeña llave dorada.

¿ Sería aquel su destino ?

Lo se, lo se... llevó mucho sin actualizar , no sabieslodifícil que me ha sido escribir este capítulo...

Por cierto, casi todos las cosas de este capítulosoninvención mía, Beauxbatons no esta embrujado ( en esta historia tampoco, es algoqueexplicaré más adelante y que tendrá mucho importancia para la historia 7u7 ) y, obviamente, Tom Ryddle no tieneunamarca de nacimiento peculiar ( peroenesta historia esa marca es lo más importante del mundo) además, no existió ninguna guerra mágica en Francia ( queyosepa ) ... Bueno, creo que se entiende, son detalles que me he visto obligada ha añadir para darle interés a esta historia, si no seríaunacutre historia donde otra chica ingenua trata de cambiar al señor tenebroso y para escribir eso mejor no escribir nada...

 **Por cierto, queria darle las gracias a Melanny389 , me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y que te agrade Shae. Gracias , en serio, por comentar me ha animado muchisimo**


End file.
